


Blind Faith

by orphan_account



Series: 2am [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, Gangmember!Zayn, I'm finally finished!, M/M, Oops, Threesome, a lot of cuddles on larry's part, a lot of fucking on zaniam's part, gangmember!niall, ganmember!louis, rich!Harry, rich!liam, this whole chapter is basically Zaniam sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And I don’t mean just telling him you’re sorry. You need to show him because words don’t mean shit unless you prove them with actions</em>
</p><p>or the fourth and final part to the 2am series (click <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/47952">here</a> to read 2am)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck

“Stop moving, Harry. God dammit!” Liam cussed, pausing from cleaning the boys’ wounds in order to physically push him back into the armchair. Harry hissed in pain as Liam reapplied the damp towel to his grazed cheekbone, cleaning off some of the dried blood. Despite his pain, Harry’s eyes stayed fixed on Louis’ motionless body lying limp on the couch as Liam’s father examined his bruised face.

“I don’t think he has a concussion,” The man said standing up, talking more to himself than to any of the teenagers in the room with him. “However, his nose might be broken and his jaw could be fractured.” Once his eyes settled on Harry’s horrified face, he quickly added, “But there’s no way to tell for sure without an x-ray.” 

Liam finally gave up on trying to hold Harry down, letting the boy run over to Louis’ side and taking his place in the armchair. Harry sat on his haunches; his hands were still shaking as he reached out to brush Louis’ hair out of his swollen eyes, the older boy flinching under his touch. Tears burned at the back of his eyes as Harry rested his head brokenly on Louis chest, rising a falling with his ragged breaths, the smell of blood dried to his shirt filling his nose. 

“I’m sorry, Louis.” He whispered, the lump in his throat not letting him speak any louder. Picking his head back up, Harry took one of Louis’ hands in both of his and kissed his bruised knuckles. Liam’s dad mumbled something about giving them some privacy before leaving the room as Niall stood up and followed him out. “I’m so sorry.” Harry repeated, hot tears sliding down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Louis. I’m so, so sorry. I love you.” His voice broke more than once, but Harry didn’t care, he needed Louis to hear it. 

Liam watched from his perch on the chair, seeing his friend so distraught sat heavily in his chest. Silently standing, Liam left Harry whispering apologies into Louis’ hand. Niall was leaning against the doorjamb of the kitchen, waiting for Liam and watching him with serious blue eyes. Taking a deep breath for courage, Liam strode up to his friend, if he could still call him that. All mental preparations he had taken dissipated as he looked down on Niall’s face, the other lad watching him with so much emotion in his eyes it was almost too much to bear. They stood there for a while, just looking at each other, until Niall sighed,

“I have to go.” He said simply, walking around Liam to his way to the front door.

“What?” Liam caught his hand, stopping him from going any further. “You’re just going to leave?” 

“What else do you want me to do, Liam? You were trying to sneak me out not an hour ago, and now you want me to stay?” Niall snatched his hand back and Liam stood there motionless staring after him. “What? Now you don’t have anything to say? Y’know, you are one of the most hypocritical people I have _ever_ met. And the worst part is, you don’t even realize it. You’re so caught up on telling everyone else what they’re doing wrong in their lives that you look past the fact that you’re doing the same exact thing.” Niall’s voice was getting louder with every word he spoke, “I really liked you, man. Fuck.” 

And with that, Niall was storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Liam was eternally torn between chasing after him and letting him go, the former eventually winning out. Racing out the door after him, Liam jumped down the stairs of the porch, slipping on rocks as he ran down the driveway. Running his fingers through his hair, Liam looked desperately down his street in both directions. Guilt twisted in his stomach as he ran towards the closest bus station, praying that Niall would be there so he could explain himself, or apologize, or kiss him, or something. A bus was leaving the station when Liam rounded the corner, air burned in his lungs and his leg ached but he pushed himself harder. 

“Niall!” He called after the bus, getting a few strange looks from a family walking on the opposite side of the road. The bus sped off down the street and Liam cursed, slowing to a stop and bracing his hands on his knees taking in big gulps of air. Fuck. 

~*~

Liam sat with Harry in the lounge room of the Payne’s family home, both with steaming mugs of tea and staring into the fire as if it held all the secrets to the universe. Louis was resting in the spare bedroom upstairs, not having moved since the boys had bought him home form the hospital, injuries bandaged and wounds stitched. Harry had spent hours by his side, refusing to do anything that required he take his eye of Louis for more than a second. It made Liam’s chest ache at seeing his friend so distraught, a seemingly endless steam of tears falling form his bloodshot and tired eyes.

He tried not to think about Niall, or Zayn, or anyone. Focusing all of his energy onto Harry; helping him with Louis, being a shoulder to cry on, reasoning with him that as long as he’s in the room with Louis the boy is going to fight sleep. But now, sitting quietly huddled together with his best friend in a vain effort to provide comfort, Zayn and Niall was all he could think about. 

Niall had been right. 

Liam was a hypocrite. And it took a person he really cares about leaving in order for him to see it. The thought sat heavily in his stomach, twisting in his brain, but refusing to surface. Sitting just below his skin where he could hate and doubt himself, but not show any physical signs of being in the emotional turmoil that boiled his blood. This was no time to make the situation about himself, Harry had enough to deal with let alone having Liam burden him with his relationship problems. 

As if he read Liam’s mind, something Liam often wondered about when they were younger as Harry seemed to know him better than the back of his hand, Harry sunk down and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, didn’t try to force a conversation neither of them were ready to have, but instead offered what little comfort he could and it was enough. It was all Liam needed. He rested his head against Harry’s and breathed out a shaky sigh. 

It was pushing on 9pm and the boy’s eyes were beginning to droop with exhaustion. Harry’s head felt increasingly heavy on Liam’s shoulder and his breathing was evening out, sounding the most relaxed it had been in the past 24 hours. Placing down his tea carefully on the coffee table and taking Harry’s own mug out of his lax hands and putting it next to his, Liam slid off the couch, catching Harry’s hands and pulling him up with him. 

With Harry’s arm slung around his shoulder in exhausted defeat; Liam guided him up the stairs, carrying more than half of Harry’s weight in his arms. Once on the landing, Liam led Harry to the spare room where Louis was sleeping, knowing Harry wouldn’t want to be anywhere else at that moment. 

Harry only seemed to realise what was happening as Liam pulled back the covers of the bed and helped him slide into the nice cool sheets. Harry sent a tired and thankful smile Liam’s way, but his attention soon tuned back to Louis, reaching over to brush his hair out of his eyes,

“Lou,” Harry whispered, his voice husky from tears. Louis’ eyes fluttered momentarily before they opened slowly, settling on Harry in a pain-killer induced haze. New tears welled in Harry’s eyes and Liam fell himself choke up, watching the beautifully gentle gesture. 

“Hi, baby.” Harry continued, blinking back the moisture in his eyes, “How are you feeling?” Louis did his best attempted at a smile before wincing in pain, Harry being quick to shush him and sooth out the lines in his forehead. “Shh. I’m sorry. Shhh. Sleep now, love.” 

Harry slid further down the mattress and carefully placed his arm under Louis’ head and pulling him close, Louis’ arm instinctively reaching out to wrap around his waist, his fingers threading themselves in Harry’s shirt. Kissing the top of his forehead, Harry settled himself for the night, his eyes already struggling to stay open as Louis drifted back into a drugged sleep. Feeling equally as drained, Liam took this as his queue to exit, placing a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead and resting his hand gently on Louis’ for a second,

“Goodnight, boys.” He flicked off the light as he left and shut the door with a quite click behind him. 

Liam quietly crept back down the stairs to turn off the lights and put out the fire, the house going up in flames being the last thing this family needed. He flicked of the lights in the kitchen and made his way over to the lounge room where he proceeded to put out the fire. Once the flames had died down and it no longer cast a warm glow over the cold furniture, Liam wandered back over to the staircase, when something caught his eye.

Through the large glass doors that lead to the patio, a shining light flickered from outside, before disappearing, then reappearing a second later. Torn between curiosity and fatigue, Liam padded over to the doors to get a closer look. The light continued to flash, but it still wasn’t anything recognizable, so Liam opened the doors and poked his head outside. It wasn’t until then that Liam realized that it was the light from a phone screen, Zayn’s phone screen. 

Sitting on the garden swing with his phone in his lap, the light occasionally obstructed as it passed the metal frame of the swing. A knot of nerves instantly unraveled in Liam’s stomach; setting butterflies into flight and making his knees resemble jelly. He slipped out the door with a small click, his socked feet making no sound as he glided over the porch to where Zayn was sitting, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest and his face suffering the brunt of the chilly night air. 

“Zayn,” Liam said in greeting, but it sounded more like a question than anything. 

“Liam.” Zayn drawled, looking up at Liam with soulful brown eyes, his face illuminated by the artificial glow of his phone. “Sit.”

Liam did. He perched himself carefully on the edge of the garden swing, close enough to hear Zayn’s delicate voice but far enough away so they weren’t touching. Zayn didn’t say anything. Didn’t look at Liam, or even try to make it look like he wanted to. 

“Zayn, what are you doing here?” Liam ventured after minutes of silence, his voice wavering and his body shivering, “If you’re going to yell at me then please do, don’t draw it out longer than it needs to be. Just say your peace, tell me you hate me, say you never want to speak to me again, tell me what a horrible person I am. Go on, say it.”

Liam looked up from his lap to see Zayn watching him with wide and confused eyes. “What are you talking about, mate?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know! You’re the reason this all started! It’s all your fault. You and Niall,” Tears formed on the rims of Liam’s eyes and he tried to force them down, ignoring the bewildered concern lacing Zayn’s features, “You came into my life and turned it upside down, you did! I didn’t want any of this!” Liam was crying now, large hot tears. Zayn’s hands reached up of cradle Liam’s face, his hands warm and soft, brushing away his tears with his thump. 

“But now you’re all I can think about,” Liam sobbed, “You boys. Both of you. If its not one, it’s the other. Its not fair, Zayn! I need you to hate me… I need my old life back. You’re too much. Too much recklessness and irresponsibility. You’re too much of everything I need.” Liam’s voice had quieted substantially, his words barely over a whisper; his hands had come to rest upon Zayn’s wrists. 

The boy looked at him with sadness, his finger still brushing Liam’s skin as he bought his foreheads to rest together, and place a tender kiss at Liam’s puffy lips, “I could never hate you.” Zayn whispered as soon as he pulled back. Liam breathed in deep, capturing as much of Zayn as he could,

“But, I think Niall does.” Liam sniffed, bringing his eyes up to meet Zayn’s. His face settled in understanding as he let Liam’s words sink in.

“What do you mean?”

“He told me who his father was, and I kind of freaked out.” Liam confessed and Zayn nodded slowly, visibly forming sentences in his brain,

“Look, Liam, the thing about Niall is he needs to physically know how you feel. You could say a hundred things and he wouldn’t believe you unless you had the body langue to match. It took a lot for me to come out of my shell, but for him its what he needs, he need the physical stuff. And I’m not just talking about fucking, I mean holding hands and caressing and just being comfortable enough to be in each other space. The only time I’ve ever known words to affect him if when it involves his family, because they don’t show him the affection, don’t give him the love and care that he craves. They talk at him, but don’t care what he has to say in return. It’s fucked up, I know. But Liam, you need to apologise. And I don’t mean just telling him you’re sorry. You need to show him because words don’t mean shit unless you prove them with actions.” Liam stared dumfounded at Zayn. He’d never heard someone speak so fondly and so defensively about someone in his life, and to hear that come out of Zayn’s mouth really hit home. 

“I… How? I don’t know where to find him.” Liam wiped desperately at his eyes, trying his best to regain his composure. Zayn looked thoughtful for a second,

“I do.” He answered, rising to his feet and pulling Liam with him. “Come on.” 

Liam allowed himself to be dragged towards the back of his property, Zayn only letting go of his hand to climb over the back fence. Zayn sat with one leg on either side of the fence as he waited for Liam to climb up after him, then dropped down to the ground with unmatched grace, and promptly retaking a hold of Liam’s hand. It was dark and cold, but Liam found himself trusting Zayn with all of his being as he let him lead him through shrubberies to where a large black motorbike was shining in the moonlight. Zayn handed Liam the helmet that was rested on the handlebars and began stripping off his leather jacket before handing that too to Liam,

“Put them on.” He explain unnecessarily as Liam began threading his arms through the tight sleeves, Zayn reaching up to catch the helmet before Liam could squeeze his head into it. “You’re a good guy, Li.” He smiled, his plump lips stretching out over shining white teeth, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Liam’s mouth. Liam couldn’t help but smile as he kissed back, their lips only separating when Zayn pulled the helmet down over his head. 

Zayn roared the engine to life, mounting the bike and gesturing Liam to do the same. With his arms wrapped tightly around Zayn’s narrow frame, the boys sped off down the road, the wind whipped at Liam’s skin despite Zayn’s leather jacket and he couldn’t help but feel guilty about how Zayn’s bare arm must feel against the cold. Liam tightened his arms around Zayn and rested his head on his back, truly thankful to have someone like him in his life. 

They weren’t on the road for long, five or ten minutes max, and they pulled up outside a seemingly random suburban house. Nothing out of the ordinary was visible to suggest that this house was any different to the identical ones that ran up and down the same street. Zayn hopped off the bike and Liam followed, unsure of what else to do, pulling of the helmet at he went. 

“This is Niall’s place. Well, _‘Niall’s palace’_ according to him,” Zayn smiled fondly as they made their way up the foot path towards the front door, “He bought it when he was 18 and he rents it out to the gang if they have nowhere else to stay, you know. So, there’s always a bed if someone needs it. Louis was here for a few months actually.” Zayn reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys, fiddling with them until he found the one he was looking for, slipping it into the door and turning the knob. 

The door swung open easily, and Zayn gestured for Liam to go in. Suddenly nervous with what he was about to see, Liam entered the house. It was dark and smells of vanilla air freshener, which was… not what he expected at all. Zayn hit a light switch and the hall was flooded with warm light, illuminate expensive looking paintings that lined the walls and showing the entrances to multiple rooms that branched off the hallway. Once again, Zayn led Liam though the maze of the house, finding the stairs somewhere to the left of the kitchen (which was spotless by the way, not a speck of dust or a dirty dish in sight).

“Okay,” Zayn whispered, keeping his voice down, “Niall’s the first door on the right.” 

“Aren’t you coming?!” Liam furiously whispered, his nerve tripling at the thought of having to do this alone. 

“You’ll be fine.” Zayn reassured him with a gentle hand on his arm and a quick peck to his lips, “just remember, show him.” And with that, Zayn was trotting back down the stairs and leaving Liam with the growing sense of fear in his gut. 

With his feet feeling like lead, Liam walked up to Niall door and knocked twice with a shaky fist. There was the sound of ruffling from beyond the door, and suddenly it was being yanked open and there stood a very tired and a very disheveled looking Niall. The Irish lad looked as confused as Liam felt, standing in the doorway in not much more than a pair of boxers and looking at Liam like he was some sort of mythical creature. Fuck. 

“Liam,” Niall started skeptically, one eyebrow raised. “How did you..?” he let the question die on his lips but both he and Liam knew exactly what he meant. But Liam couldn’t bring himself to answer, couldn’t bring himself to do anything but stare and crystal blue red rimed eyes and his pink puffy face and the sniffle in his nose that clearly told him he was upset, the pale flickering glow of the muted TV from inside the room did nothing to hide the dark circles under his eyes. Still without answering, Liam lunged forward, wrapping a stunned Niall up in his arms,

“I’m so sorry Niall. I am so, so sorry.” Liam couldn’t help the new wave of tears that flooded his eyes as he felt Niall grip him back, “I couldn’t – I didn’t… I’m sorry. I’ll never talk like that again. I need you and I don’t know how to act when I don’t have you and Zayn with me. I love you guys, you’re so important and I love you.”

Niall hugged back as hard as he could, “We love you, too.” Was all he needed to say before Liam was crashing his lips down against Niall’s in a furious kiss. Niall stumbled backwards under the weight of Liam, but quickly gained his composure, kissing him back with as much urgency he was receiving. His tongue slide into Liam’s waiting mouth as Liam let his hand roam all over his body, from his hips to his chest, to his naked back and down to his bum. Anywhere his hands could reach, Liam tried to map with his fingers. Liam was completely unaware of his surrounding, so wrapped up, so consumed but everything that is Niall that he didn’t realise Zayn was in the room until he felt hands reach around his chest from behind and slowly undo the zip of the leather jacket. 

Liam let himself be undressed as he sucked more bruised into Niall’s skin, remarking the work he had don the night before. Zayn then started on his thin cotton t-shirt, pulling the hem up over his head and spinning him around, so he was facing him instead of Niall. Reaching up a hand with a playful smirk, Zayn pulled Liam down to his lips, his hand holding tightly to the back of Liam’s neck while his other hand caressed Niall’s cheek. Niall ducked under his arm and appeared at Zayn’s side, making quick work of his belt and pulling his jeans down his legs, Zayn stepping out of the pool of clothing at his feet and disengaging his mouth from Liam’s long enough to give Niall a deep kiss, followed by a simple ‘Hi, love.’

Both boys smiled at each other like time had stopped and nothing mattered but this moment. Liam fingered snaked up and started undo the buttons of Zayn’s shirt as the tanned boy leant in to give Niall another passionate kiss. Although his legs felt like jelly and there was a pretty large chance that he with throw up from nerves, Liam pushed it all down, wanting nothing more than to be with these boys, fully. Not just a rushed blowjob or a random dry-hump. Liam was willing to do whatever it was these boys wanted to do with him.

Once Zayn was free of his shirt and standing there in nothing but a small pair of black boxer briefs, that should surely be illegal, he pushed Liam back towards the bed, Niall close behind. Zayn dropped down to his knees and teased the waistband of Liam’s pants with his mouth, all while Niall ripped the duvet off of his bed, throwing it to the floor in haste. Liam was caught watching Niall with dark eyes as Zayn slipped his fingers past his pants and slid them down his legs, his hardening cock sitting right in Zayn’s face. The raven-haired boy unconsciously licked his lips before sticking out his tongue and licking a long stripe along the side of Liam’s shaft. Liam’s fingers flew into Zayn’s hair as a whimper floated from his chest. Niall was at his side in seconds, calm and hardly concealing a boner in those bright blue silk boxers, placing gentle hands on Liam’s shoulders and guiding him down to the bed. Zayn sucked the tip of Liam’s cock into his mouth, Niall stealing his moan with a deep kiss, moving his legs to straddle Liam’s chest,

“It’s all going to be about you, baby.” Niall whispered sultrily into his ear, licking along the shell of his ear as Zayn bobbed further down on his dick, “Gonna make you loose control.” 

Another moan ripped itself from his throat as his dick hit the back of Zayn’s throat the same time Niall sucked a love bite into his skin. Zayn sucked harder at the encouragement and Niall pinned Liam’s arms above his head, watching the boy writhe in pleasure. Everything was happening and Liam didn’t want it to ever stop, he never wanted at anything but Niall’s lust-blown eyes, he didn’t want to feel anything but the warm suction of Zayn’s mouth around his dick. It was perfect. 

“Ahhh – I’m – I’m going to come-ah!” Liam gasped into Niall’s lips before he was spilling into Zayn’s mouth, his body jerking as his vision turned white. 

Niall rolled off his body and shimmied off his boxers, throwing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Zayn was also fully nude now, reaching into Niall’s bedside draw for a plastic bottle. “Condoms?” He asked Niall lowly, but Niall shook his head flipping onto his stomach and readying himself on his hands and knees,

“No, I wanna feel it.” He confirmed, winking at Liam as he still lay boneless on the bed, coming down from his high. Zayn then turned to him,

“Do you want to use a condom Li?” It was sincere and earnest and Liam could tell that if he said yes, Niall would also change his mind to make him more comfortable. It was a bit unconventional, but Liam felt his heart swell with fondness,

“No… I trust you guys.” Liam tried to smile through his nerves and Niall leaned over and kissed him deeply, running his tongue along his teeth and any part of his mouth he could reach. They broke apart long enough for Zayn to tap Liam’s hip, signaling to copy Niall’s position. Liam’s breath caught in his throat as the thought about the weight of his decision, all doubts however, melted away when Niall laced his fingers with his own, smiling encouragingly. 

There was the sound of something being squeezed out of a bottle, and then there was a cold slippery finger sliding down the crevice of his bum making him jump. Niall pulled Liam back down into a kiss, assumedly to take his mind off the fact that Zayn was rubbing circles over his puckered hole with his thumb. He could feel Zayn place a kiss on the base of his spine, the same time there was a loud smack and Niall lurched forward, moaning into Liam’s mouth. Disengaging his lips from Niall, Liam lifted his head to watch Zayn slap Niall’s arse again, harder his time, and an even louder moan was lost into the foam of the mattress. It made Liam’s dick twitch as it was already re-hardening. With his fingers still laced with Niall’s, Liam pushed his bum further back into Zayn’s fingers, asking for more,

“Are you ready?” Zayn asked seriously, and Niall tightened his grip on Liam’s hand and sent him a reassuring smile and Zayn slipped a finger into his hole. He stopped at the fist knuckle, pulling it out and pushing it back in, giving the same treatment to Niall, who seemed to be enjoying it so much more than Liam.

“Just relax,” He whispered, his accent thick and his eyes dark. And Liam tried. Consciously relaxing his body to accept Zayn’s finger and it probed further an further inside him. 

Niall unlaced his fingers to run them through Lim’s hair, pushing the sweaty strand back from his face, and watching the shadows the still playing TV cast over his face. He whispered encouragements as Zayn pushed his finger down all the way down to the last knuckle. Suddenly Zayn curved his finger and a shot of pleasure burst over Liam’s skin, sending his hip jolting forward, a whimper falling from his lips. Zayn continued to hit that spot over, and over, and over, until Liam couldn’t feel the uncomfortableness only the immense desire washing over his body. He was delivering the same treatment to Niall too, sliding in his finger and making the boy quiver. Zayn slid in a second finger and Liam tried not to push back against his hand, Niall not having the same dilemma however, grinding down shamelessly. Before long a third finger was added and Liam felt to full, but so, so good, no longer able to stop the senseless gibberish falling form his mouth. 

“I’m ready! I’m ready! Jesus Zayn stop! I’m gonna come!” Niall panted into the sheets, trying to swat Zayn’s hand away. Suddenly, Zayn’s fingers were gone and Liam found himself whining at the loss. Niall moved up the bed and rolled onto his back, settling himself in front of Liam, with his leg oven invitingly and his cock laying thick against his stomach, “Want you to fuck me.” He whispered, and Liam moaned loudly, grapping him behind the knees and pulling him further under his body. 

“And I’m going to fuck you,” Zayn’s voice was hot in Liam’s ear, and he felt his eyes roll back as his cock twitched in anticipation. 

With his hands on either side of Niall’s head, Liam’s body caged him in. Niall’s legs wrapped around his waist and he reached down between them to steady Liam’s cock as he guided him into his hole. Liam’s elbows buckled as the tight velvety warmth enveloped his dick, his breath hot as he panted into Niall’s shoulder, the Irish lad’s nails digging crescent shapes into his back. It wasn’t until Liam bottomed out that Niall, with his head thrown back and his face a pure painting of pleasure did he let go of the base of Liam’s dick and use his legs to guide him out before slamming back in. Liam almost screamed in bliss as Niall kissed him messily, Zayn’s fingers we’re back at Liam’s hole at he fingered him one more time, stretching him out as much as possible. His fingers were soon replaced with his dick and Liam felt like he was being torn from the inside out, but in the best way possible. He slammed forward into Niall, then rocked back onto Zayn, feeling so full and overwhelmed. Niall ground up into this trusts, his hand gripped around his own dick and pumping in time to Liam’s hips while Zayn placed sweet kissed down is spine. Between breathy moans, messy kisses and sporadic thrusts, the boy worked in perfect unison. Liam could feel this orgasm quickly building with the amazing heat of Niall and Zayn hitting is prostate with every thrust. Zayn leaned down over him, his chest rubbing against Liam’s back, his mouth tickling his ear as he whispered,

“We love you, Liam.” And just like that, Liam was spilling his load inside Niall with a strangles cry. The felling of Liam tensing around him had Zayn fall over the edge moments after, almost at the exact same time that Niall painted white strips over his chest. 

Liam’s arms shook with the effort to hold up his weight, collapsing down on Niall as Zayn fell on the bed beside them. The three boys lay there thoroughly fucked and completely blissed out. “I love you, too.” Liam smiled. 

~*~

 

“Louis Tomlinson! Hurry up! You will not be late on you first day of work!” Harry yelled from Niall’s kitchen, well, everyone’s kitchen. Louis appeared from the living room dressed in black (surprise, surprise), and splaying his arms in mockery. 

“I was picking my outfit!” Louis smirked, sliding up to Harry and placing his hand on the bench behind him, locking him in, “What do you think?”

“I think you’re perfect.” Harry smiled, placing a kiss on his waiting lips. 

It has been five weeks since Harry’s dad had walked in on them and since then, Louis’ cuts and bruises have healed wonderfully, Harry and Louis moved in with Niall on the strict instructions of “CLEAN UP YOUR OWN FUCKING MESSES AND NO SEX ON ANYHTING THAT ISN’T IN YOUR ROOM THAT SHIT IS UNSANITARY”. Harry and Liam were on break from university over the Christmas holidays and despite Liam still living at home, all the boys spent most of their time together in Niall’s little slice of salvation. Niall, Zayn, and Liam were happy in their little triangle of love, even though Harry didn’t quite understand it. He couldn’t imagine having to share Louis with anyone, but he was glad that his best friend was happy. Truly happy. 

For once, everything is working out. And none of them would change a thing. Even if they wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, guys, this has been a journey. Finally over thank god! We started his on the 14th of the june 2013 at 2am and I'm finally wrapping it up on the 23rd of november 2014 at 4:05am. Lets never do this ever again. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me guys. I love you, my little treasures. xxxx


End file.
